Uncut Version of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: A script I was working on about what really could have happened at the chocolate factory.
1. Charlie's House

**Ok, so I was writing a script for me and my friends and decided that I could post it up here. I don't MEAN to offend anyone, but if I do I'm sorry. I do not own anything of Charlie and the Chocolate factory. Hope you like it! So because I took it from the script, it might have some directing stuff.**

Chapter 1- Charlie's House

Narrator: This is Charlie Bucket's house. Charlie and his Grandpa Joe live here. Sadly everyone else passed away last month because of choking on a Swedish meatball. But we are not going to tell that story; this story is about Charlie Bucket and his golden ticket.

(Goes inside the house and there is Charlie and Grandpa Joe sitting at a table with a can of beans in the middle)

Narrator: All the remaining Buckets can afford is a can of navy beans.

(Grandpa Joe farts)

Charlie: My God Grandpa! Go easy on the beans!

Grandpa: Sorry Charlie, but I am old!

Charlie: That is no excuse!

Grandpa: Oh

Charlie: I'm gonna go get some chocolate.

Grandpa: Where are you going to get the money?

Charlie: I'll be looking on the streets!


	2. The Streets

**Sorry these first few scenes are kind of short. I promise they get bigger.**

Chapter 2- The Streets

(Charlie looks on the ground and puts in a lot of effort to find some money, and then he finds a penny out on the street)

Charlie: A ha! A penny! I am going to buy a huge chocolate bar!

(Charlie goes in a "Chocolate Shop" and buys a Wonka chocolate bar. Charlie runs home on the street and camera goes back to the shed)

Charlie: Grandpa! I got a chocolate bar!

Grandpa: Oh that is great Charlie, let's share it!

Charlie: Hell no! It is all mine!

(Charlie opens chocolate bar and finds a golden ticket)

Charlie: OH BOY! I found a golden ticket!!

(Charlie dances and shakes the ticket in the air. Grandpa Joe stands up and takes away the ticket)

Grandpa: It's mine Charlie!

(Charlie grabs it back)

Charlie: No it's mine

(Grandpa grabs it)

Grandpa: NO IT'S MINE!

(Charlie takes it and rips it. Grandpa looks shocked at the ripped ticket)

Grandpa: It's your Charlie!

Charlie: Oh man……….


	3. Outside the Chocolate Factory

**Ok, here is a new chapter. As promised, it is bigger.**

Chapter 3- Outside the Chocolate factory

(Grandpa looks at the ticket and sees a stapler on the ground)

Grandpa: Charlie give me the ticket!

(Grandpa takes the ticket and the stapler and starts stapling the ticket, he turns around and you see the ticket has been stapled like crazy)

Charlie: Grandpa, why did you do that to my ticket?

Grandpa: Cause now it looks like new!

(Charlie frowns, the camera goes around and we see Augustus, Mike, and Veruca)

Narrator: You may be wondering where Violet is. Her plane was blown up by terrorists on the way here.

Mike: Oh boy! I am gonna be a real cowboy when I grow up!

Augustus: I am over 500 pounds, and I am still happy!

Veruca: Daddy! Daddy? DADDY!!

Charlie: Grandpa, the competition looks kind of tough!

Grandpa: It's all right Charlie you can do it!

Charlie: Ummmm, don't you mean we?

Grandpa: Sorry Charlie. I can't hear you.

(Augustus collapses; we hear the sirens of an ambulance)

Charlie: Grandpa!

(The medical people come and feel Augustus's pulse. One shakes his head and throws a blanket over Augustus)

Veruca: Daddy! I want to have a blanket thrown over MY head!

Grandpa: Spoiled brat.

(Gunshot; camera zooms in on Mike)

Mike: Holy crap! These guns are real!!

Charlie: Grandpa we'd better hide!

Grandpa: Charlie you have the dumbest ideas! WAIT I have an idea, let's go hide behind that bush!

(They run off; Grandpa runs faster than Charlie)

Mike: I'm a cowboy!!

(Mike shoots a spectator, ketchup blood)

Mike: Yee haw!

(An empty gun barrel clicks)

Mike: Tarnation!

(Grandpa and Charlie come out of hiding and walk over to the main gate)

Charlie: Wow! Now the competition is really thick!

Grandpa: …….Right Charlie….

(Willy Wonka is being chased by an attack dog)

Willy: HELP ME!

(An Oompa Loompa grabs the dog)

Willy: Who brought a dog?

(No one claims the dog)

Willy: ….. alright then.

Willy: So, who is left exactly?

Vercuca: I AM!

Mike: Boy oh boy! I am!

Charlie: Me too!

Willy: ……you've got to be kidding me….. Oh well. Let the games begin!

Charlie: Wait, what games?

Willy: If I hear one more peep from you, someone in particular is going to get a slap upside the head!

Charlie: (Opened mouthed, gaping like a fish)

Willy: Stop acting like a codfish! (Threatens to hit Charlie, Charlie winces away)

Mike: Awww….. I'm out of ammo.

Willy: (Sarcastic) Oh darn!

Mike: (Mopes, starts to slouch)

Willy: No slouching!

Charlie: Um, so Mr. Wonka, what are we going to do?

Willy: Well, I'm going to have something… uhh… well now I can't remember.

Mike: Well, this is lame.

Charlie: Well, maybe we should go?

Willy: Well, maybe you two should stop trying to sound so smart.

Charlie: Well, maybe!

Willy: Oh I know! Got a someone to come and battle you!

Mike: Sweet! I need more ammo!

Charlie: I don't believe in violence.

Willy: Do you think I really care?

Charlie: If you really want to-

Willy: Stop there. Say, didn't you have parental supervision?

Charlie: Oh man! Grandpa? Grandpa? Grandpa!

Grandpa: Why hello Charlie! I met a funny man, he had spatulas for hands and lived in some kind of shrub.

Willy: (Pulls out walkie-talkie) Security? Hey, tighten up on spatula man.

Mike: …..

Charlie: …..

Grandpa: …..

Willy: (puts walkie-talkie away) Ahem….. anyways…… let's continue with the tour.

Charlie: What tour? You said we were going to battle……

Willy: I think SOMEONE needs their hearing checked! Let's go! (walks off, group follows)


	4. Inside the Chocolate Factory

Chapter 4- Inside the Chocolate Factory

Chapter 4- Inside the Chocolate Factory

Willy: Here we are. Inside the chocolate factory. Where we make chocolate. Really good chocolate.

Grandpa: Must have been good to kill that kid out front.

Willy: ………….

Charlie: Mr. Wonka?

Willy: What now?

Charlie: I was gonna ask if we were gonna see how the chocolate is made.

Willy: Well lemme think………. Why else would you come here?

Charlie: I didn't come here. I got a golden ticket and decided to show up.

Willy: …………huh? Anyway. Here is a special room.

Mike: It doesn't look very special.

Willy: SHUSH!

Mike: It doesn't.

Willy: (puts hand over Mike's face) As I was saying, here is a special room. Inside this room is all the wonderful chocolate recipes I have stolen- I MEAN, created.

Veruca: Daddy! I want chocolate.

Grandpa: If she has to wait any longer she'll probably explode. Better just let us in.

Willy: I wasn't done with the intro to the room!

Grandpa: Who really cares? (shoves Willy out of the way, opens door)

Willy: Listen you old man!

Grandpa: Respect your elders!

Willy: What?? You probably can't even eat 75 of the stuff in here!

Grandpa: Do you really think I care? Who are you anyway?

Willy: (shocked expression) Are you kidding me??

Grandpa: Nope. I don't know who I'm kidding. What am I doin here anyway?

Charlie: Grandpa, maybe we should just go home…..

Grandpa: I'm not going home till I get my free mattress!

Willy: This is a CHOCOLATE factory. Not a MATRESS factory.

Grandpa: Oh…… continue on.

Willy: (sigh) Fine. This is my creation chocolate room. Blahzie blah. Go pig out. (steps out of the way everyone runs in)

Mike: Oh man! Chocolate waffles!

Charlie: Chocolate marshmallows!

Veruca: Chocolate syrup!

Grandpa: Chocolate flavored underwear! (everyone looks at Grandpa who's eating a pair of underwear)

Charlie: (puts hand over mouth) Dear God Grandpa!

Mike: (Vomits into chocolate river)

Willy: Oh God. My factory.

Veruca: Daddy! I want a factory.

Grandpa: How 'bout I push you into the river.

Charlie: Grandpa.

Grandpa: What now?

Charlie: (sigh) nothing.

Willy: Let's continue then.

Mike: I wasn't done!

Willy: Now. We're going on a boat ride.

Mike: Ah hell no! I just threw up into that river!

Willy: (winces) Just please. Get on the boat. (gets onto the boat everyone follows)


	5. The Boat Ride

Chapter 5- The Boat Ride

Chapter 5- The Boat Ride

Willy: Ok, is everyone on the boat?

Grandpa: I'm not!

Willy: Well everyone important is on.

Mike: What's the purpose of this?

Willy: It's just transportation.

Veruca: Daddy! I want a boat!

Grandpa: Let's just leave the brat in the river.

Willy: Off we go! (Boat takes off)

(Everyone starts screaming)

Willy: …………It's a boat guys. Not a roller coaster.

(Everyone becomes quiet)

Willy: So…….

Grandpa: I need something to drink. (pulls out a cup and dips it into the river)

Everyone: NO!

Grandpa: (drinks cup) Ahhhhhh…... Refreshing.

(Everyone looks sick)

Willy: …….So. We have about 2 minutes before the ride gets really exciting. Anyone want to share a story?

Mike: Ooh! I got one! Ok, so I was hiking in a forest and met a leprechaun. His name was Oswald Chesterfield Guadalupe Duncan. He taught me how to fight like a ninja. He then introduced me to his friend Gary Chessmen Thomas Dent. Gary taught me how to fight like a cowboy. With both of their skills combined I learned to fight almost as good as Chuck Norris. But not AS good as Chuck Norris because no one is as good as Chuck Norris.

Willy: Well, that was pretty much a waste of time.

Mike: I wasn't done. Then Oswald-

Willy: No one cares. I think we have time for one more story.

Grandpa: I got one.

Willy: Please no.

Grandpa: Alright, one time a long time ago, I was hanging with some of my friends and one of them told me a joke and I had it memorized for awhile, but then I forgot it.

Willy: And?

Grandpa: That was my story.

Willy: Wow.

Mike: I think my day is ruined.

Veruca: I wish I had short term memory loss!

Grandpa: That could be easily arranged.

Willy: Here comes the scary part!

(The boat goes up and up)

Willy: (starts screaming a high pitched scream)

(Everyone joins in the screaming)

Willy: No I want you all to imagine! Chickens! Getting their heads cut off!! Boats crashing! People dieing! Michael Jackson! Poisoned chocolate! Endangered animals! Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirrels! The Apocalypse! (Starts screaming again)

(Everything goes dark)

Grandpa: Holy hellfire! I think I need a change of pants!

Charlie: Grandpa!

Grandpa: Charlie!

Willy: Willy Wonka!

(Everyone stares at Willy)

Willy: Awkward……. Well um anyway, we are here, so everyone off the boat! Off to the next room!

Charlie: Grandpa, I want to go home….

Grandpa: Charlie, don't be such a baby.


End file.
